<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>something about their fear is just so intoxicating by always_an_anxious_mess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361780">something about their fear is just so intoxicating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_an_anxious_mess/pseuds/always_an_anxious_mess'>always_an_anxious_mess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>don’t be so scared of the dark (it’s my only friend) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Eldritch Horror, Both Tommy and Tubbo are creepy in this one, Somethings slightly wrong with Tubbo too but not as much, Somethings wrong with Tommy, Tubbo’s actin’ sus, eldritch horror, ngl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_an_anxious_mess/pseuds/always_an_anxious_mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo deals with the aftermath of being “turned”, and find out something about himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>do not - Relationship, thats fuckin weird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>don’t be so scared of the dark (it’s my only friend) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>something about their fear is just so intoxicating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Being unnatural was so fun.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo felt more free than he had in years.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade gave Tubbo a startled look as they passed him on their way to a nearby river. It was refreshing.</p><p> </p><p>“Do they always react like that?” Tubbo asked Tommy as soon as Techno was out of earshot.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy laughed. “Yeah. And you aren’t even full unnatural. You’ll trigger their fight or flight, but not as bad as I do. They’ll just be a little nervous around you, but not full on terrified like most people are of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was never really afraid of you before,” Tubbo commented. “Just really uneasy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re one of the lucky few, then,” Tommy barked out a laugh again. “Only one other has been like that in recent years, as far as I know anyway. I turned him too, because he asked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Tubbo asked, his curiousity piquing as he shoved Tommy into the river. “Who?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy resurfaced with a too-wide grin on his face. “His name’s Phil,” he said, spitting water out of his mouth. “I’ll tell you about him if you like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please do,” Tubbo hummed, his eyes glowing in the darkness of the night. They hadn’t brought torches, but Tubbo could see fine without them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sun was rising by the time Tubbo managed to clean all the blood off of Tommy and bring him clean clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Be aware of any... changes... that might occur now that I’ve turned you,” Tommy hummed as they walked back, his hair dripping with water now instead of blood.</p><p> </p><p>“You make it sound like you turned me into a vampire,” Tubbo snarked back.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy laughed, causing a few nearby forest animals to take off. “I’m serious. Phil grew wings after I turned him, who knows what might happen to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be fine,” Tubbo wasn’t concerned. “I want to go fuck with Schlatt and Quackity. See how scared I can make them by not doing anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t get anything from Schlatt,” Tommy sounded amused. “He’s probably bedridden right now, after what I did to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do to him?” There was no judgement in Tubbo’s tone, only morbid curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy gave him a too-wide, too-bright grin. “Played with him for a bit. Snapped one of his horns off for good measure. All I did was make him bleed. He’ll live.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Tubbo couldn’t hide the satisfaction in his voice. They entered Pogtopia and started down the staircase. “Later today I’ll head back to Manburg to fuck with Quackity.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t be able to protect you there,” Tommy pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Something tells me that if I were to be in danger, I’d be able to take care of myself. And that you wouldn’t take long to arrive,” Tubbo shot him a look, grinning. He could tell without seeing his reflection that his teeth were just a tad too sharp to be normal. Not as sharp as Tommy’s, but sharp nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>“I should’ve turned you months ago,” Tommy sighed contently. “It’s so much fun to see you like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sick fuck,” Tubbo punched him in the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch,” Tommy deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo straightened his tie with a too-wide smile as he went up into the White House later that morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo!” Quackity shouted as soon as he entered. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Schlatt was attacked last night!”</p><p> </p><p>“He what?” Tubbo let fake concern slip into his voice. “Oh my god, is he okay? What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s fine,” Quackity seemed stressed, and he kept glancing between Tubbo and the door nervously. “He’ll live. But... you should really see him.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo let Quackity lead him into Schlatt’s room. The man was asleep, bandages covering most of his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Who would do this?” Tubbo’s voice went quiet, though he was trying to prevent a smile from worming its way onto his face. Tommy turning him definitely changed a few things other than physically. If he was still normal, he’d be horrified at himself for feeling this way. But he wasn’t normal.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t know,” Quackity seemed somber, and kept glancing at Tubbo nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I get a moment alone with him?”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity blanched on that, which Tubbo could understand. It was an odd request. “Sure you can, just don’t wake him up. He was up most of the night from the pain. He only finally fell asleep a couple of hours ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo’s gaze followed Quackity out of the room, unblinking. Once the door was shut, he turned back around to Schlatt and went up to the man’s bedside.</p><p> </p><p>“Man, Tommy wasn’t kidding,” Tubbo hummed, running a finger down Schlatt’s one remaining intact horn. “He did do a number on you. I can’t say I feel bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Even though Schlatt was asleep, he shuddered at Tubbo’s touch instinctively. It made him break into a too-wide grin.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you soon, Mr. President,” Tubbo whispered, tracing a nail down Schlatt’s jaw in a mocking way. When he removed his hand, he was startled to see blood dripping from his finger.</p><p> </p><p>He examined his nails. They did seem sharper and longer than they had the day previous, and seemed thicker and tougher than usual. Experimentally, he pressed a nail lightly into the inside of his palm.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo was surprised to see that even with such a light touch, his skin broke from his fingernail. Dark red blood beaded up from the cut. Darker than normal blood, but lighter than the inky black that was Tommy’s blood.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” he hummed in disinterest, wiping the blood on his pants.</p><p> </p><p>Then he saw that Schlatt was staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>The man’s golden eyes were wide with fear, but he didn’t move. Schlatt was literally frozen at the sight of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I help you?” Tubbo asked in a bored tone, raising an eyebrow. “You may be hurt but I’m still pissed at what you did.” He gestured to the bruise that had formed on his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“...you’re different,” Schlatt said in a weak, croaky tone.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo’s mouth widened into a grin. Too-sharp. Too-wide. Too-bright.</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you say that?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo was bored.</p><p> </p><p>Since Schlatt was out of commission, Quackity was standing in as President, which meant Tubbo was standing in as Vice President. And they had a boring diplomatic meeting to attend.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo and Quackity arrived, armed, to the community house where they were supposed to meet Dream, Sapnap, and George.</p><p> </p><p>They’d been waiting for an hour.</p><p> </p><p>An hour since the original proposed meeting time.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the door opened, and in walked Dream and George. No Sapnap.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve arrived,” Quackity scowled. “You’re late.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Schlatt?” Dream asked immediately. “That’s who we were supposed to be meeting with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Schlatt is preoccupied,” Quackity explained. “I’m standing in for him, and Tubbo is here as witness.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was not what we agreed,” Dream sounded cold.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo stared blankly at the both of them, knowing he wasn’t blinking and silently enjoying the quickly growing unease that was written over George’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately due to circumstances, Schlatt is unable to attend this meeting,” Quackity replied, also cold. “It is me and Tubbo, unless you are willing to reschedule.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a stare down for a moment, before Dream relented.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need for rescheduling,” the green hooded man tilted his head slightly. “But I do expect for Schlatt to be present at our next meeting, because if he is not I will be less forgiving.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity nodded, and the meeting started.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo got even more bored after that, zoning out and not paying attention to what he was being said.</p><p> </p><p>He was brought back to reality when he realized his too-sharp, too-long nails had been digging into the wood of the table, carving holes into the surface. And that George was staring at him while Quackity and Dream discussed... whatever they were discussing.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo glanced at the two, before turning his full attention towards George again.</p><p> </p><p>The man jumped once he and Tubbo made eye contact, a bead of sweat rolling down his face.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo grinned, too wide, too sharp, too bright.</p><p> </p><p>George’s face immediately paled, and he started trembling.</p><p> </p><p>God, that was great. Making people freak out for no apparent reason other than him existing was a rush. Tubbo didn’t know how to describe it other than that.</p><p> </p><p>“George?” Dream asked, confused at the look on the man’s face. Tubbo glanced over at the green hooded man, widening his eyes innocently.</p><p> </p><p>For a second, it looked like Dream shuddered, probably when they made eye contact, but Tubbo couldn’t tell from the mask. Another rush ran through him and he had to force himself not to dig his nails into the wood of the table.</p><p> </p><p>Were they even nails anymore? They felt more like claws.</p><p> </p><p>They maintained eye contact (maybe) for several seconds, Dream’s body language displaying his unease the longer they stared at each other. Tubbo instinctively knew it was from his lack of blinking.</p><p> </p><p>This was so fun.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s all I have for this week,” Dream finally said, standing suddenly. “I expect to see Schlatt next week, Vice President Quackity.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Quackity eagerly agreed. It seemed being around Tubbo was getting to him too, as the man was very jumpy all of the sudden.</p><p> </p><p>They left, and Quackity didn’t question Tubbo when the boy turned a different route instead of going towards Manburg.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo correctly assumed this was because Quackity was getting extremely nervous from being around him.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come yell at me on Twitter @Rose12610</p><p>Please comment y’all</p><p>Subscribe to Philza Minecraft</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>